A Blossoming Relationship
by Residingfangirl
Summary: What's it like to open up your heart again? It's hard but with some love and friendship things can only be made easier. A story of a developing relationship of one Captain and her trusted Lieutenant.
1. The Confession

_**Okay, so I first of all would like to say that this was an idea wished for by my lovely friend Jules. She requested an 'ultimate fanfic' involving Shandy so who was I to say no? She mentioned the main points she would like included and I only hope to deliver on them.**_

 _ **Would love to hear what y'all think so please let your voices be heard in the review section!**_

Accompanying the Captain in her office was one Lieutenant Andy Flynn. They were last to finish up for the evening and were about to head home as the rest of the team already had. However Sharon knew there was something she had to say before they could go. They needed to have this conversation out. It was going to be hard but the voice in her head encouraged her to proceed and close the door behind them, allowing them more privacy, just in case anyone did happen to appear.

Sharon turns to face him head on, "this is about us," she points awkwardly in the space between them. "I have to just say it and be honest, I don't know if I could send you in the field anymore if we did this." Clearly acknowledging the potential of something more blossoming. It was something that had been gradually becoming more evident to them, the fact that their relationship was getting stronger and certain feelings were getting harder to ignore. "It just makes things complicated. If we were to actually date, I would struggle with the thought of sending you out there and you possibly not coming back. I can't handle the image of you getting injured and me being the one responsible for putting you at risk. This is our life, Andy."

He just looks directly at her and lightly takes her left hand. "Hey, Sharon, you wouldn't be responsible, you wouldn't, it's part of the job. We go out knowing the dangers. It would never be your fault." Trying to get her to hopefully understand.

She adjusts her hand in his and holds it a little stronger, almost as if she doesn't want him to let go. "I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better...I...I care about you, Andy, more than I maybe should and that scares me. But I can't help it, with the case today it got me thinking. I can't stop thinking actually," taking a somewhat shaky breath. "I just don't want to relive the same mistakes..." She turns away slightly, feeling herself getting emotional over remembering old memories and releases her grasp on his hand as she tries to avoid his gaze.

Andy breaking the small pause, "that's not going to happen because Sharon I'm not Jack, we're different people. You know that. We've been in rough situations and had the same problem, yeah, but we're not on a similar path. Also I would have tried damn hard to never hurt you and if I ever do, I won't walk away without a pretty good fight." He was fully aware of what she had to experience with Jack, the constant leaving and wondering if or when he was coming back and that was only just part of it. "I'll tell you something, I will support and be there for you thorough your struggles even when you may not want it," smirking as he knew how stubborn she could be. "You don't need me, I'm aware of that. You're as strong as they come but that doesn't mean I would ever stop caring or being there for you. I want to be the person you rely on no matter what." There was honesty in there, she could tell that, it was something she got very little of from her ex-husband.

She needed to tell him, she knew that. She couldn't go on like this. "I don't want to go any longer with this building feeling inside me. I don't want to regret not saying anything and never knowing what may happen. I don't want all of these what if's playing in my head, Andy. It's going to drive me crazy."

"Regret not saying what?" He thinks he knows where this might be going but he wants to hear her say it out loud, make it more real.

Sharon lets out a sigh. This was it. "To regret not telling you how much I do care. Because, God, I really do." She laughs nervously. And all Andy wants to do is tell her how adorable she looks in that moment, Sharon Raydor nervous, who'd have thought it. "I swear I've never been this way before, I mean acted like this, funny I mean. You do something to me, Andy Flynn, you make me stumble and lose my words."

Andy just tilted his head. "I think I know what you're saying or at least trying to" attempting to stifle a laugh but fails miserably.

"Do you? I'm not so sure. You're not taking this seriously!" She swats his chest playfully and in turn he catches her arm and slowly nudges her towards the desk with her legs nearly hitting against the table.

"Sharon, are you trying to say that you want to try being us? Us as in Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn together, is that it?" He was certainly enjoying this as he began to trails his fingertips softly up and down her right arm.

She swallows and looks up to meet his eyes. "I think so, I'm not too sure," a little edge of flirtation coming through in her voice. If he could be teasing, well then so can she.

Suddenly with a shimmer of mischief in his deep brown eyes, he hoists Sharon up which causes her to let out a girly squeal with her legs unconsciously locking around his back. As they look at each other, faces now inches apart, he gently puts her down so that she's on top of the desk and he's standing right between her legs. Gradually moving his head down closer to Sharon's as she begins to caress his face with a delicate touch. "How about now, what do you think, huh? Are we in? Because I want this, Sharon. You and me." Such sincerity is visible in his tone and features during this moment that she can't help but be totally in awe of the man in front of her, being completely open.

"I think I'm in. I might just need a little more convincing..." He looks at her a bit confused, not quite getting the subtle hint. "Gosh, would you just kiss me already, Andy!"

"Oh, I would be happy to Captain," as he flashes one of his cheeky smiles.


	2. The Date

**_I must say a big thank you to everyone who took the time to review the first chapter. I really appreciated them!_**

 _ **Now on to the next one. Hint: There may well be quotes slipped in there from Mary and Tony for something they answered for me when they did the the Facebook Q and A on Mary's page :) I just loved their responses so that's why they were included. I hope you enjoy!  
**_

Andy had picked the restaurant for their first proper date, it was a special little Italian run business. It was quaint and intimate, something he thought Sharon would like. Simple. He had planned to pick Sharon up at her house but a message he received a couple of hours after they had left the office for the day told him otherwise. Sharon had text to say she was running late and to just meet at the restaurant instead and to send her the address.

Just as she was completing the final curls in her hair, the doorbell rang. "Rusty could you get that, please?" she called.

Rusty answering the door, he opened it to a very well dressed Flynn. In a three-piece suit no less, they were clearly going out for one of their dinners. However tonight he felt like something was different. Sharon hadn't told him much, except he noticed that she was acting more anxious as the day had progressed. He thought that maybe they had actually plucked up the courage to be honest with each other finally.

"Oh hey, kid, I'm here to pick up Sharon." He smiled at the boy, as Rusty looked him over.

"So I can see." Judging by the way he was dressed for the evening.

Sharon was just rounding the corner, "who is it...?" To Sharon's surprise it was Andy. "Umm, Andy. Hi, I thought you were meeting me at the restaurant?" questioning his unexpected appearance at her door.

"I know but I thought about it and I couldn't allow myself not to pick you up. Tonight is special. You look stunning by the way." Sharon blushed. God, no other man made her do this and in front of Rusty too. Her son stood back and watched the scene in front of him, at his mother's cheeks visibly getting redder. He had never really seen her like this. Flustered, kind of exposed in a sense. It wasn't like her. He decided to move back to his original spot in front of the T.V, allowing them a little more space.

"You didn't have to, really and thank you" she replied after pulling herself together. She couldn't help but smile at the man in front of her. "You look great too," standing for a moment admiring the sight of him in a dark gray suit with a purple tie that seemed to perfectly match her aubergine colored dress.

"I wanted to. So are we ready to go?" he asked. In response, Sharon let out a faint hum in confirmation as she picked up her keys at the door and stuffed them into her purse.

"You guys have fun now," Rusty shouted even though he was only right over on the couch. He smirked, as long as Sharon was happy that was all that mattered but that didn't mean there wouldn't be teasing.

"Bye, Rusty," they both said almost in unison with Sharon also tossing back one of her famous Darth looks in his direction before Andy led her out with his right palm delicately resting on the curve of her back.

Sitting in the restaurant Sharon couldn't help but take in her surroundings as they sat waiting to be served. "This place is beautiful, Andy. It really is. How did you find it?" she enquired with a slight tone of amazement. It really was something quite special.

"I'm friends with the owner, Joe. We go way back," giving a shrug of his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"I see well maybe we'll have to come back again sometime," putting the idea out there.

That suggestion was silently music to Andy's ears, the fact she was already considering the possibility of going out on another date. "Yeah, that would be great but you haven't even tried the food yet," he laughed.

"Hmmmm, that is true. Perhaps it's just I like what I see," giving a somewhat innocent look.

Was she flirting with him? He couldn't tell. It seemed like she was. "Is that so, huh? I have to ask, why did you say yes to me? To this?" He was genuinely curious to learn why.

"Well I like you, who you've become and that you don't try to hide your past. It's a part of you, Andy. It also helps that you're handsome, kind and strong. And that's just some of the traits I can list. How about you? Why did you want this?" inching a little closer across the table to meet his eyes directly.

He replies softly, "you're smart, sensual and you're just a doll." It seemed like such a to the point answer but it wasn't, not for Andy, he knew there was so much more to Sharon. A lot of which he adored already, however he could tell there were so many other layers to this woman that he was only wishing he would get the chance to discover and be allowed the opportunity to see.

Sharon gazed at him with her eyes getting wider, fascinated by his answer. "Sensual? That's an interesting one. I can't say I've ever been called that before." She had to say she kind of liked it, if she was being honest.

"Yeah, just in the way you move and talk, it's all there. I have to say, I'm really glad you agreed to this, Sharon, to give this thing a chance. It took a lot of courage." It had only been a week since Sharon's confession in her office however he was still getting his head around it really, that she would actually be interested in him. He couldn't quite believe it.

"Well I think it's worth taking a chance on, I don't know what's going to happen down the line but I really hope this works out for us." She had to believe that, with everything she was feeling she couldn't not. This wasn't just infatuation or a simple crush that would go away, she felt something much deeper was developing.

Finishing up their meal, Andy took the moment to ask Sharon a very important question, one that had been on his mind for a while during the course of the evening. "Would the lady care to dance?" giving a slight wink as he went to stand at the side of her, stretching out his hand as he did so.

Looking up at him fondly, "I think the lady rather would yes," laughing at the pair of them as she took his offered hand. She wasn't initially aware the place had a dance area but she was glad that it did.

The dance floor was reasonably empty leaving Sharon feeling a bit self conscious. She didn't want to feel as if people were staring at them. Andy almost sensing this, "pretend there's no one else here, just you and me. Remember Nicole's wedding?" She hummed recalling that night, the first time they had danced together. It felt so natural, like they had done it several times before. It was comfortable. However this time there wasn't the need to hide any possible feelings for the other, they could just be them with no around who knew them. This thought relaxed Sharon, finally embracing the slow steps they were taking without caring who was watching. She was proud to be with Andy.

Gradually they began to steal the occasional glance at each other whenever they thought the other wasn't looking. Finally catching the other out, Sharon started to giggle into his shoulder. "What are we like?" she asked still trying to contain her laughter.

Andy bent down placing a kiss against the top of her head. "I would say we're pretty adorable," he smiled.

Looking down at Sharon, now with her head resting comfortably on his chest as they danced in time to the rhythm of the music, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was. He doesn't think he's seen anything more beautiful than this woman in his arms. Realising he could feel that his hand had slid dangerously lower down her back, he immediately lifted his palm to a higher, much safer distance. He didn't want to push anything on her, especially this soon. This was their first official date after all. She deserved respect and he didn't want to do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable.

"Andy, you don't need to be scared of me. You can touch me, you know?" she told him.

"Umm, well, wow, that's an open invitation right there. I didn't expect you to be so forward," feigning his shock, thinking of how her words could be taken.

Sharon began to laugh at the understanding of how her words could be misinterpreted. "Now you stop that, Mister. You're speaking to a nice Catholic girl," giving him a slight nudging in his ribs.

"Hey, what? How was I supposed to react? It seems I'm learning more about Sharon Raydor as the minutes go by," he chuckled.

"Just keep dancing." A glimpse of a smirk sneaking through showing she was amused by his teasing but also making a mental note to make sure to get him back at some point. They remained like that for a while after, just swaying with each other.

Getting carried away Andy hadn't even noticed that the music had come to an end. "Andy, we can stop now," pulling him out of his dancing daze.

"What?" staring at her. "Oh yeah, it has," chuckling to himself at getting so lost in the moment. Stopping his movements he bent down as he gently swooped up her hair to the left and kissed the side of her temple, hearing Sharon hum at the contact. "I guess I just didn't want it to end," he smiled sweetly.

"Me either," nodding in agreement. She completely understood. She was enjoying herself a lot but she knew unfortunately that night was coming to it's end.

The drive home was somewhat quiet yet it didn't feel awkward in anyway. It was peaceful. Arriving at Sharon's condo, Andy got out of the car greeting her at the other side as he opened the door. During the ride up in the elevator, Andy couldn't stop thinking. What was he to do? Should he go in for a kiss goodbye at her door? He really wasn't sure. Granted they had already kissed in her office but this was different.

Reaching Sharon's apartment door, "I had a wonderful time tonight. I didn't know what to expect. However it definitely went smoother than I thought it would. I was nervous, to tell you the truth. This is the first time I've felt something properly for someone since Jack. Thank you." With that she took a closer step towards him, taking his face within her hands and bringing his lips to meet hers. It was soft yet it was filled with meaning. "Goodnight, Andy," her green eyes glistening with emotion as she turned around to walk through the door.

"Goodnight," he replied. And not for the first time tonight, she left Andy in a dazed state as he made his way back to his car with a happy grin firmly planted on his face.


	3. The Disturbance

_**I must apologise for the delay in posting this chapter. Thank you to all the readers for your patience. I will try to be quicker with the next update. Again, I hope you all enjoy and please feel free to leave any comments you may have.**_

This evening they had opted for a more private night in with just the two of them cozying up on the couch in Sharon's living room. They decided to stick on a movie for which Andy had made a giant bowl of salty popcorn that was filled to the rim, not planning to move for the next couple of hours, if they could help it. They had eventually picked to put the movie Sneakers on, or rather Sharon had persuaded Andy that this was what they needed to watch. "I just have this thing for Robert Redford. I mean it's Robert Redford, hunny" emphasising his name as she continued. "And I'm only human, Andy," she blushed. How was that even possible she wondered, getting flushed over someone that wasn't even there in the room? She could only imagine what she would be like if she ever saw the actor face to face, forgetting how to speak most likely. "Oh, I'm sure that there will be someone in it for you," she lightly teased. "Just appease me, please?" batting her eyelids in a not too subtle fashion, knowing how to break him with cuteness.

Giving in to the obvious attempts at winning him over, he sighed. "Go on then." He never really could resist that face. "However, next time I get to choose the movie, okay?"

"I can live with that. Deal," sinking back into the couch satisfied that she got her way as she proceeds to get comfier placing her head on Andy's shoulder while snuggling into his side.

Around half-way through into the movie Andy began to snigger quietly, earning him a confused glance from Sharon in response. "What's so funny?" she inquired.

"Oh, nothing. It doesn't matter really." Andy secretly knew that this would irritate her as she hated not being aware of what was going on, she liked to be informed whatever the circumstance. He would just need to wait a little and she would push him for an answer, it would be quite funny actually.

"Okay..." Sliding further down his side, wrapping her arms around his middle as she turned back to face the T.V.

Finding it hard to restrain himself, Andy let out another faint snigger which seemed to do the job perfectly.

Twisting her head up again, "Really, what is so amusing? I think you should share it now!"

Andy smiles smugly, almost proud at getting her to crack so soon. "Well seeing how you want to know so badly..." pausing for extra dramatics. "I just can't stop thinking how you dance exactly like that."

"Excuse me? Like what?" she asked. He really was baffling her. This wasn't the first time either, to be honest.

"You're Liz. You dance identically," starting to laugh. "You must see it, Sweetheart."

"When have I ever danced like that?" she challenged. "I fail to see any resemblance," she protested. "I think you'll find that I happen to dance with grace and elegance. Where do you think Emily get's her dancing ability from?"

"Ha! Do I need to remind you of that time I caught you dancing to Prince in your kitchen? Do we?"

She closed her eyes at the thought. He really wasn't going to stop remembering that moment, she could tell. "That was different, I had been drinking and it was Erotic City, Andy," as she tried to possibly defend her actions. "It's one of my songs. And I didn't know you were standing watching me from behind, did I?!"

"Okay okay. I'll stop. I just like to tease you but I do have to admit that you looked awfully good dancing like that and I loved watching. You were free, no inhibitions, just letting your hair down. I like seeing that," looking down at her as she was now smiling. "I've got say that you do look very similar though."

"Do you really think so?" questioning the notion because she hadn't even considered it.

"Yeah, I think. She has your looks, the auburn hair, and the green piercing eyes. Very familiar." He went to tilt her chin up as he studied her eyes. They were something else. Just beautiful, he thought.

"So there was someone for you to enjoy after all. I'm allowed to have a crush on Redford then," telling him cheekily. "That's the rules," she giggled.

"Hey, little Miss Rulebook, I don't need to look at her when I can admire the woman right beside me. There is no competition." Bending down slowly just skimming her ear with his mouth, "I'd rather dance with you anytime." The volume of his voice just above a whisper.

"Such a charmer but you already knew that," poking him in his stomach.

"Yep. So how about we do some making out and I'll show you how nobody can even compare to this auburn goddess." He really believed she was truly special. To him Jack was a fool to not treat her like one and an even bigger one for letting her slip away. In a way he was definitely glad that her ex had been an idiot, so he himself could appreciate the beauty that she was, her flaws and all. If he knew anything, it was that he was going to try his hardest not to mess things up.

Bursting out into one of her short snorting fits, she raised her fingers to Andy's lips. This man had a way with words that was for sure. "You're something," gradually moving her fingers so they were gently grazing his neck in a playful pattern, something that she had come to learn that he reacted well to.

"Hmmmmm." That was his only vocal response as he pulls her hand closer back to his mouth giving it a soft kiss before laying it flatly against his chest, almost in perfect alignment with his heart.

A moment later Sharon is taking the lead from this as gradually her head is moving forward so that she is directly facing him, while her hand now rests on the back of his neck. Pulling his head down further, she kisses him ever so lightly as she maneuvers her body up, positioning herself over him. The kiss suddenly starts to deepen as Sharon takes more control, knowing that Andy was less likely to do so, because up until this point in their relationship they had been taking things slow, mainly for her benefit. There was no denying that she was grateful for his consideration, he didn't want to push her into anything that she wasn't completely ready for but she was swiftly becoming more certain about her feelings towards him. With Sharon now guiding the pace however, Andy's hands had now taken on an adventure down her body as he began to explore and stroke the exposed flesh of her legs.

While they continued to be busy in their current situation, they were oblivious to the key that was turning in the front door of Sharon's apartment. "Come on, guys! My eyes." The voice soon captured their attention.

The couple shot up straight away within seconds as Sharon tried to hastily sort her skirt that had ridden up during the interrupted encounter. She didn't know what to say. There was no way of explaining this. They just stared back at the young man with guilty expressions on their faces, which could only be described as being similar to two naughty teenagers getting caught out by their parents.

"You should have a sign up somewhere or something. I mean, Sharon, seriously? We discussed this, I need a warning of some kind. Like, 'Oh, don't come over the boyfriend is here and we may or not be doing stuff'. You know that kind of thing," he let out a deep sigh. Grown-ups he thought, who can live with them?

"Sorry, Rusty, you were out and I wasn't sure when you would be back. You usually message." She genuinely was sorry for him to have discovered them this way, she would have preferred to have avoided that.

Cutting Sharon off, "What? I did message you, thirty minutes ago, Sharon."

Sharon and Andy shared a confused look. "No, I didn't get a text. I think I would recall if my phone had went off, Rusty." Sharon reached for her cell that was sitting on the coffee table. Looking at the screen she soon realised there was indeed a new message from her son. It read, 'Finished earlier than expected, on my way home so I expect no funny business.'

Sharon turned the phone to show Andy, both realising that they must have gotten so carried away in the moment that they didn't even hear her phone or the door. Andy looked at Rusty with a slight smirk appearing, "we're sorry kid, we are but hey it's not like you captured us doing other stuff," he finished there as he could feel Sharon's glare.

"Oh god, I don't even want to know. Please, no," Rusty throwing his hands up in the air a little more dramatically than required. "I don't need the images, it's enough that I walked in on whatever was happening here," he pointed at them both.

"Oh, Rusty. I think you mean kissing. You see when you're in a relationship and you start to have feelings..."

"Stop, just stop. I get it, I do. I just don't need to see or hear it." He really didn't need to be having this talk, it was awkward to say the least. "Well I'm going to head to bed, I've got an early start tomorrow. Goodnight, Sharon. Andy." He was progressively getting used to not calling him Lieutenant. He was trying where their relationship was concerned but there was only so much he could handle.

"Night, hunny. I promise we'll try our best not to scar you for life," she teased.

Rusty shivered as he walked down the hallway trying not to think about his mother and Flynn having sleepovers.

With Rusty now out of the room, Andy nudged Sharon. "I can't believe you would do that to your boy, teasing him like that. You're wicked, Captain."

"Some do say that," she smiled knowingly, with a certain sense of pride and accomplishment. "He should know by now that I can play right back. I wasn't going to let him leave without him sharing in the feeling of embarrassment. It's what mothers do best," she chuckled. It wasn't the first time she had to deal with an embarrassed teenager, he would get over it.

"You're a woman with many talents, Sharon Raydor. If only I had known this earlier." Placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his chest, he thought about all of the other talents he was yet to find out about, that were just secretly waiting to be revealed.


	4. The Sleepover

_**Okay, so I was little longer than I first thought I would be with this chapter but it's finally done. Yay! And just in time for tonight's episode :) I got the main inspiration for this chapter from the previous promos that we've seen regarding Andy's injury and what you see is what I imagined. I must say a big thank you again for your patience and I hope you feel it's worth the wait!**_

Sharon had now been awake for over an hour tossing and turning in bed as she tried her best to get to sleep with little success. It was her simply her minds fault, it just wouldn't shut down and stop thinking, particularly about the man next to her who luckily seemed to be getting some rest. Torturing herself she kept thinking of how easily the events of the day could have led to a different outcome completely. The anxiety from earlier in the day had died down but that didn't stop her from reliving the feeling of dread that she experienced, the thing that was just lying in the pit of her stomach as she got the news that Andy was badly injured. The images that filled her with panic had been overwhelming, yet she knew as his Captain she had to remain professional, it wasn't the time to let her emotions rule her, nor her heart.

The need to reach out when she first laid eyes on him when he woke up in the hospital was ever so strong. She saw the sorrow in his tired looking eyes as she approached him further, he was guilty. She couldn't handle it, she wanted to but she couldn't right in that moment. They would need to have it out later. "Lieutenant," she greeted him.

"Sharon, can we talk about this? I didn't know this was going to happen. How was I to know she was that much of a nut job?!" He happened to be referring to one of the lead suspects in their current case.

"Not now, we'll discuss this later at my house," dismissing him from any further discussion about it. "You'll be coming to stay with me."

"Why? I don't think that's necessary, really. It's a few minor scrapes."

Sharon hummed as if she was contemplating how to actually respond to that. "The paramedics that looked you over at the scene would think otherwise. Ill have no disagreement on this," making it very clear her stance. Andy went to speak but before he even let out a breath Sharon spoke up again. "Good, I'm glad you understand. That's settled then."

It had been a tense ride home, with very little interaction and the occasional glance from Sharon to check on Andy. Just because she was mad didn't mean she didn't care. Sharon had went by his place with the key Andy had given to her a few weeks back and gathered some of his stuff together in a bag to take to hers, not really knowing how to long pack for, just making sure to pack the essentials.

Arriving at her place, Sharon stood at Andy's right with her arm around his side, careful of not putting too much pressure on his bruised middle as they entered her condo.

Rusty turned to look at them both as they came through the door. "Oh God, Flynn! You look like hell. What happened?!"

"Thanks kid," giving the boy a half hearted smile. He really did have a way with words. "I got into a little scuffle at work, no big deal," trying to reassure him in some way.

"Okay..." Rusty knowing by the looks shared between Sharon and Andy that there was more to it than that.

"Rusty, Andy will be staying here while he recovers, is that okay with you?" She genuinely cared about his opinion in the matter.

"Yeah, I mean whatever. I'm not going to say no, it's your house. So do you need my bed, Andy?" he hesitantly asked. He really wasn't sure how they wanted to handle things.

Sharon gave him a smile. "No, Rusty. You go along to bed. I'll sort things out."

Rusty proceeded to leave the room with Andy now shuffling his feet, not too sure what he should do. "I'll take the couch then," he stated.

"You're kidding me, right? You'll do yourself more damage on that thing," pointing at the furniture in question. "You will be in my bed."

"Ummmm, with you?" almost stammering over the thought. He wasn't completely surprised at her suggestion but more taken aback by her confidence in the situation.

"You're not going to banish me out of my own bed are you?" she teased.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't dare." A deep smile beginning to spread across his face.

"We better get you ready for bed then." Grinning back as she took Andy's hand and led him down the hall towards her bedroom.

Deciding she couldn't take it any longer, Sharon tossed the covers aside as she eased slowly out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping partner who seemed to still be resting. Heading down the hall to the kitchen she went straight to her corner cabinet which contained all of her special teas. Letting out a deep sigh that she had long been carrying she reached for her favorite red teacup and saucer set, hoping the tea would relax her. However as she was waiting for the tea to be ready temptation struck as she travelled to one of the storage containers sitting beside the refrigerator, which happened to conceal the most delicious truffles she had ever come across. They had been given to her by Andy the night previously just after dinner and she had been undoubtedly grateful for the gift. Opening up the box and picking one of the coconut covered treats, she very delicately popped it in her mouth and swirled it around loving every moment of it's rich flavor. The allure for another was too much, she really couldn't resist, it had been a rough day. Soon grabbing a second one she couldn't suppress the groans of pleasure that escaped, they really were exquisite, she thought. She definitely needed to ask Andy to show her how to make them someday.

Andy was walking down the hall looking for his girlfriend when he stopped in his tracks at the sight of her clearly enjoying her chocolaty gifts. He watched in awe as she made eating look sexier than he ever imagined was possible. He was pretty sure she could be sucking on a sugar cube and make it seem appealing. God, if only she knew what she did to him.

Hearing footsteps Sharon turned around placing a final truffle in her mouth as she did so. "That must be one hell of a good truffle," he smirked. "For you to be making noises like that, they must be pretty great." Looking down to the corner of her mouth he spotted a bit of coconut that remained on her lips. "You missed a bit," motioning to the left of her mouth. "It's right there," he said as he wiped the sprinkle ever so softly off her lips.

"Thank you," she smiled demurely.

"Do you have to be so seductive when you do that? It's very distracting, and in front of a guest too," feigning his shock.

Sharon let out a sudden throaty laugh. "Well I wouldn't exactly call you a guest."

"Hey, I'm hurt by that. You would think you don't want me around. You were the one who insisted that I come stay with you."

"Aww, don't be silly, of course I want you here. I would never have suggested it otherwise. You're always welcome here, injured or not, you should know that. I like spending time with you and I wanted you to be here to make sure you were okay. I didn't want you going home and being in your apartment by yourself, not after what happened." The thought of it again made her feel sick to her core, all of those unwanted feelings flooding back to her.

"Sharon, I'm fine really. I'm more bruised than anything," waving his hand around dismissing the notion of anything worse.

"Oh, I care to differ," she gave him a steely look. She wasn't going to let him ignore this. "This is serious. You must understand how lucky you were to come out as you did," she paused. "Well compared to the less fortunate scenarios that have been plaguing my mind. I can't sleep from thinking about it," her eyes now starting to well up with emotion, "because I can't bear the thought of losing you and that's the honest truth, not now that we're just getting into this!" speaking of their blossoming relationship. "I..." taking a couple of seconds trying to regain her composure before she continues. "I car so much about you, I don't want to let go. It's too soon," her voice cracking as the need for an emotional release is becoming stronger.

Andy approached her, enveloping his arms around her in a tight hug. He knew this was difficult for her, it was tough for both of them to think about what they could have lost. They were still navigating their way in this relationship. "You won't lose me. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, if I can help it. I plan to live my life with you being a huge part of it."

Pulling away slightly Sharon looked up at him, "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I got the call from Provenza that you were on your way to the hospital? Beyond that actually, what I don't understand is why you didn't tell me what you were doing?" She didn't let him interrupt, she needed to get this out as it had been held with her all day. "More than anything you're my friend, you could have told me. Instead you went into investigate something without backup. You're lucky that Provenza knew where you were otherwise..." She didn't like to think about finishing that sentence. They both knew what could have happened.

"I know and I'm sorry, I am. If I thought for one second that things would progress the way that they did I wouldn't have done what I did." Andy was casually rubbing her shoulders as he tried to calm her.

"How could you do something so foolish? It was a silly stunt jumping on to a car like that. Please tell me you're not completely crazy and you were aware of how stupid that was?!"

Looking back he realised how it wasn't the best idea. "I was trying to stop her! You know stop the bad guy and all that or girl as it so happened to be. It's part of the job. Granted I didn't expect to get kicked in the process. Damn those high heels are lethal, I swear."

"That may be, but perhaps next time think more wisely when you get caught up with a suspect especially one that has great legs and killers shoes," she sassily replied.

"I will," he sighed. "I'll keep you in the loop from now on. I will try my best not to get myself in such trouble." He really didn't want to be this banged up, he was getting too old for the recovery business.

"Thank you. However, if you ever keep something like this again without telling me, I promise things won't be pretty," she smirked with a hint of evilness to her voice.

"Oh, I believe you. I do. I don't want Darth Raydor to be unleashed. I mean I like seeing her coming out with suspects but with me, no thanks." He had bared witness to her royal darthness on many occasions and he definitely did not want to be on the receiving end, it could be real scary at times.

"You better watch it, Mister or I will go all Darth on your ass," she quietly chuckled.

"Sharon?!" Andy faking his disbelief at her little profanity.

"What? Was that too harsh for your delicate ears?" she asked innocently and with a clear level of fake sympathy.

"No, I just didn't expect that kind of threat from you. Is that the way you treat all your guests?"

"Nope, just you as you're special, my dear Andy," she smirked but in a loving way. "Now that we've discussed what went on, I would really like it if we went back to bed. I'm fairly certain we both desperately need the rest. Now, if you would be so kind to exit my kitchen and get into my bed that would be much appreciated."

"Yes, Ma'am. Who am I to turn that offer down?" Both of them starting to laugh as they headed back towards Sharon's room, with the peace of mind that thankfully everything was going to be okay.


End file.
